


What Does The Mouse See?

by uniquepov



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mouse sees more than most people think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Does The Mouse See?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fabrisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/gifts).



> Don't own, don't profit, please don't sue.

Okay good. Okay fine. Mouse doesn’t like the world above, the noise and light and rushrushrush and never _getting_ anywhere. Not much use, excepting the stuff you can borrow. Vincent doesn’t like Mouse borrowing things from up above. Vincent likes above, likes to listen to the people rushing around their busy city with their busy lives. Or at least, he used to. Now, since Catherine went back above, Vincent doesn’t seem to like it anymore. He stays below, in the tunnels. Vincent used to chase away the shadows, now he hides in them. Mouse is going to find out why.


End file.
